Bionic Abilities
Bionic Abilities '''are special superhuman powers that were originally designed for robots, but they were put into genetically engineered humans. Standard Bionic Abilities *Super Strength:' Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, anyone who has super strength can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train *'Super Speed:' The user runs so fast, they can't be seen by others. They can run over four hundred miles an hour. The user can run in circles and if they does it fast enough, they will create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. This ability can also be used for talking, typing, and fighting. *'Super Intelligence:' The user incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He/she is also a capable strategist. *'Super Durability:' The user can withstand more punishment than regular humans. Most, if not all, bionic humans tend to be so resilient as to withstand extreme conditions and only be stunned by lasers and energy blasts. * 'Heat Vision/Laser Vision: The user has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. The user can apparently control the intensity, as the ability has a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. The user's eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He/she can fire extremely hot lasers or flames from his eyes. ** '''Flame Vision: '''As an adaptation of heat vision, the user can shoot beams of fire from his eyes. (Crush, Chop and Burn, Taken, and You Posted What?!?). *Plasma Grenades:' The user can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo, The Jet-Wing.) However, the only times it has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Mental Link:' Different bionic chips are able to receive information from bionic human mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. The process can be described as tingling. (Sink or Swim) *'Super Jump:' The user can jump inhumanly high. *'Sonic Cyclone:' When the user spins around fast enough, they can make a sonic cyclone. (Mission Invisible) * '''Mental Navigation System:' If you have super speed, you most likely also can tell where to go when you use your super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Wall Sticking:' The user can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility: '''The user can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Force Field:' The user is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. They can also extend their Force Field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, the force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) The user can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' The user possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Mental Database:' The user possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'Bionic GPS:' The user can track cell signals using his bionics. *'Viewing Screen:' The user can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) He can also use it to to project other holograms. (Sink or Swim) *'Hacking:' The user can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus) *'Mathematical Analysis:' The user can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) *'Scan Vision:' In "Memory Wipe", Chase uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home two hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. *'Sonar Vision:' Through a GPS, the user can create a powerful sonar, to track objects underwater. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' The user can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stress on them, which can kill them. *'Energy Blasts:' The user can use this ability to fire energy blasts. Their are multiple appearances and energy types to this ability, from waves to beams to bolts of energy. Also, a green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. It seems non-fatal, as it only knocked him unconscious for at least a few hours. *'Lightning Manipulation:' The user can harness green lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. Leo survived the electricity with one of Donald Davenport's protective vests. *'Saw Fingers:' The user can generate spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Electrokinesis:' Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, the user can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. *'Geo-leaping:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others from place to place, sending their molecules in the form of signal anywhere the user thinks of. *'Pyrokinesis:' The user has the ability to shoot fireballs. *'Laser Sphere Generation:' The user can generate laser spheres from his fingers. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' The user is able to control her body temperature, and they can use this power to camouflage himself/herself from heat detection. * '''Electric Cage: '''The user can freeze someone in a cage. * '''Bionic Beacon: '''Sebastian uses his bionic beacon to try and find Bob in Adam Up. * '''Energy Manipulation:' Logan uses this ability to guide Leo and Taylor's EMP. * Rapid Gyration: '''Spin uses this ability to spin at an incredible speed in a cyclone like matter. This ability is probably related to super speed. However, substances like quicksand can slow down and halt his spinning. * '''Bionic Thunderclap: The user can clap their hands to create a powerful shockwave that knocks down anyone or thing within range. This was first shown in The Vanishing when Daniel touched a student and gained his ability. * Bionic Scream: This ability makes the user scream excessively loud and can easily break a normal eardrum. This ability was shown in Spike vs. Spikette. *'Molecular Manipulation':this ability was used to form a substance that was unbreakable. It was discovered in Bionic Rebellion. Hidden Abilities When Douglas created Adam, Bree and Chase, he hid secret codes into their chips, resulting in the creation of hidden abilities, though it's unknown if he did so intentionally or out of habit. These abilities are unpredictable and can randomly unlock at any moment. Victor Krane also installed hidden abilities in the Bionic Soldiers. * Blast Wave: In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Terry Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. * Underwater Breathing: As shown in Sink or Swim, the user can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. * Pressurized Lung Capacity: The user can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous) * Vocal Manipulation: In the episode "Bro Down", it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sounds. *'Invisibility:' Douglas gave Bree the ability to turn invisible. The user can use this to become unable to be seen. (Brother Battle) * Molecularkinesis: In "Mission: Space", it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the energy, force, molecules around a target, giving him a form of telekinesis, with its only limit being if the target is moving too fast, is too large, or is too heavy. *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown", Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower, Bob also has this ability, and has used this many times in the series. *'Laser Bo:' Chase's fist can generate a Laser Bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. Sebastian had a similar variant of this ability, in the form of a pitchfork. *'Energy Transference:' In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Douglas gave Leo the ability to suck the energy out of things and redirect them. He has used this ability to bring Mr. Davenport back to life. He also used this ability to defeat Taylor. *'EMP Generation': In Lab Rats: On The Edge, Leo and Taylor discover that if they combine their laser spheres, they are able to make an EMP. *'Power Replication': It is revealed by Douglas in And Then There Were Four that Daniel has an ability called Power Replication. He can touch someone and have whatever ability he/she has. When he touches another person, the old ability is replaced with the new one. Bionic Apps Bionic Apps are minor bionic abilities. They exist, according to Douglas Davenport, because by the time he had created Chase he installed rooms for upgrades. Most of them are fairly easy to control, as the user can effortlessly use them with confidence. They appear in a variety of forms. *'Override App:' The user can take over other bionic chips remotely. *'Fingerprint Recognition App: '''The user can match the fingerprints on any item with the finger prints in his data. *'Magnetism App:' The user instantly becomes like powerful magnet, attracting metal objects to them with ease. *'Commando App:' Whenever the user gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything, armed with enhanced strength. After the app is disabled, the user does not remember anything that happened while they were in the app. *'Triton App: The user can make bionic humans implanted with the app completely under their control, either making them mindless slaves or simply making them subservient to them, while retaining their personality. Once a remote controlled app, Victor Krane gave himself the ability to mentally control people with the app. History Douglas Davenport is the true father of Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel. First, Donald Davenport and his brother Douglas Davenport started Davenport Industries together. They created bionics so robots could go on missions that were too dangerous for humans, but Douglas went behind Donald's back and had made microchips for four genetically engineered children he called Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel, implanting them in their necks and fusing the bionic chips to their nervous systems. Douglas plans to use them for evil purposes, with the intention of turning them into weapons and selling them to the highest bidders, which are dictators, warlords, terrorists, or madmen. When Donald found out, he was extremely upset and kicked Douglas out of Davenport Industries for planning to commit his crimes. So Donald thought if he could raise them into a safe environment he could train them to be bionic heroes, so he adopted them and built The Lab where he hid the 3 of the children except for Daniel. Douglas gave Daniel to a family who was looking to adopt a child. Douglas then got in business with a mysterious benefactor, Victor Krane. Krane would give Douglas $80 million for his research. In exchange, Douglas would share his bionic research with Krane and give him bionic abilities. However, Krane had been using Douglas's research behind his back to genetically engineer an entire army of Bionic Soldiers as a contingency plan. Information There were less than 10 known people with bionics up to the episode You Posted What?!? and they were Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley, Marcus Davenport, Victor Krane, and Taylor. There are many abilities and hidden/not yet known abilities. Marcus, was an android spy who worked for Douglas Davenport '''and died in Bionic Showdown. Victor Krane is the next bionic villain. Victor Krane worked with Douglas Davenport, turned on him in the episode Taken, and is now working with a new partner, a Bionic Soldier known as Taylor. In the episode You Posted What?!?, Taylor causes a ceiling to collapse on Leo's arm so Douglas repairs his arm by giving his right arm Bionics. In Space Elevator, Donald Davenport gives Leo bionics to his leg since it got crushed by the elevator. There is also an army of Bionic Soldiers, created by Victor Krane. The Bionic Soldiers consists about a hundred soldiers, according to Sebastian, and are bionic, hence their name, thus making the number of bionic people over a hundred. It is unknown how bionics infrastructure is able to give its subjects their powers and abilities, but it would seem that bionics can alter and transform the molecules or the molecular structure of their subjects, a process which can strain or negatively affect the bodies, more specifically the brain and nerves of organic subjects, thus causing these subjects some strain when overusing abilities, using more than one or two at a time, or when their emotions control their powers. Since their bionics are incompatible with an organic brain and nervous system, as well as the general strain that the bionics could potentially do to their users, it results in the user having glitches and errors, much like malfunctions in computers, circuitry and software. Many organic bionic subjects each have a set of abilities controlled through a microchip in their necks, implanted by a capsule or with a portable bionic chip transference device, the latter of which can implant or remove bionics from the neck in seconds. These bionics can also be in other parts of the body, as Leo has the injured parts of his arms replaced with bionic components, which give his arm bionic abilities. Bionics are seemingly implanted in the neck to properly connect to the nerves and brain and fully distribute its abilities into humans, thus making the subject fully bionic. This seems to be why Leo's abilities are only in his arm where his bionic components are. An organic subject of bionics, should they possess dormant abilities or be given new ones from a source outside their own chip, must not unlock too many of them or all of them, as the body will be literally tore apart and explode. At most one or two abilities can be used at a time or it will overwhelm and kill the user, another reason why Bionic people use martial arts in some points in combat, instead of their powers. It would seem that bionic abilities cannot be constantly or repeatedly used at one time, or it can be damaging or straining to the user, which is why sometimes, bionics do not use their powers, even when they fight, as it can be more debilitating than helpful. Also, using powers may exhaust them, but not the user, for a some time, which is why Bionic humans uses hand to hand combat in their fights at some points. Also, the bionics have similar vulnerabilities of normal circuitry, computers, and software, as electromagnetic pulses and similar forces can cause malfunctions in those who have bionics, as the hardware is connected to their nerves and therefore affects them if their bionics malfunction. In Drone Alone, the Lemp device caused Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics to go haywire, and in Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, energy from the Incapacitator put him in a coma and caused a hardware virus in Chase's bionics made it so that if his blood pressure rose to high, Chase would explode, even after he was revived from the coma with a positive charge. Also in Spike vs Spikette, overactive bionics would overheat the technology until they melted through the user's tissues and killed them. As seen in Spike vs Spikette, the Commando App in Spikette was overwhelming her bionics as her adrenaline levels continued to rise. Her bionics would have eventually burned out and melted her brain. Bionic's can be rendered useless and its abilities nullified when exposed to anything with bionic signal interrupters, which cut the connection between the body and its bionics for as long as they are active. In addition to hardware's bestowing abilities, it also gives its subjects traits similar to computers, such as being able to wirelessly receive information, to possess applications and upgrades to software, and possessing a standard GPS based tracking system. This can also affect bionic subjects less positively by causing them to be susceptible to software malfunction, EMP like forces like the LEMP device in Drone Alone, and computer viruses designed specifically for bionics. Chase has even more computer like traits, as he can access the internet with his mind, download data into himself, instantly obtaining knowledge and skills, as well as physical ability to perform such skills, such as guitar playing, martial arts, and dancing, being able to analyze, scan, identify anything he looks at in seconds, with this allowing him to read at inhuman speed and finish an entire book in seconds, having multiple, powerful forms of electronic sensory, scanning, detection, and identification ability, such as radar and sonar scan,having a form of x ray vision, possessing a heads up display in his eyes, being able to holographically project his heads up display or other data from his eye and using satellites to enhance these abilities, control, hack into, or tap into signals, computers, and other technology or locate himself or anything else. Symptoms of glitching include half consciousness, fainting, severe bodily spasms, some of which seem to cause sonic vibrations, and a trance like sleep walking state in which bionic subjects become abnormally destructive with their powers. Their systems are also being damaged by glitches and the regenerative abilities of capsules are crucial for suppressing and repairing the subject from them. Trivia *Superheroes have been unaware of the existence of bionic superhumans, and don't consider bionics to be anything special. Category:Bionic Abilities Category:Bionics